peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 January 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-01-20 ;Comments *Peel mentions receiving letters asking for more German football songs and received a German football record of Werder Bremen from the post which he plays a track from. *Peel receives a letter from Chris Vickers from Bracknell who did some research on the Festive Fifty between 1982 and 1986. Based on a points system, he mentions that the Smiths lead on the top with 761 points, followed by New Order (504 points), The Fall (495 points) and the Cocteau Twins (444 points). Peel mentions that Chris does not explain how the points system work. *Peel receives a letter from Norman Cook from the Housemartins mentioning that he is doing a guest spot at a Hip Hop night in Brighton on 14th February at the Apollo hotel. Peel then dedicates a track from D.J. Polo & Kool G. Rap to him. Sessions *Janitors #3. Recorded: 1987-01-06. Repeated: 04 February 1987 *Smiths #4. Recorded: 1986-12-02. Broadcast: 17 December 1986 Tracklisting *Wire: Advantage In Height (12" - Snakedrill) Mute *M.C. Shan: Jane, Stop This Crazy Thing (12") Cold Chillin' *Janitors: Booga Dang Thing (session) *Klaus & Klaus: Jai, Bei Werder Bremen (7") TELDEC £''' :(JP: 'I like to get more foreign football songs I must say') *Mark Four: I'm Leaving (v/a LP - The Electric Crayon Set) Bam-Caruso '''@ *Smiths: Is It Really So Strange (session) @''' *Bhundu Boys: Baba Munini Francis (LP - Shabini) Discafrique '''@ *Sinister Cleaners: Who Is Angela King? (12" - "Goodbye Ms Jones") Aaz *Pierce Turner: Wicklow Hills (LP - It's Only A Long Way Across) Beggars Banquet @''' *Eton Crop: Chessplayers Are Good Blokes (LP - Yes, Please Bob) Ediesta :(JP: 'You'd be surprised I don't play chess') *Homeboyz: It's Your Nite (v/a LP - Rob Olson's Chicago Jack Beat - The True Picture Of House) Rhythm King *Janitors: Gostaggerlee (session) *Frightwig: Big Bang (LP - Faster, Frightwig: Kill!! Kill!!) Caroline *I Start Counting: My Translucent Hands (LP - My Translucent Hands) Mute *Smiths: London (session) '''@ *Sonics: Strychnine (v/a LP - Born Bad, Volume One) Born Bad *D.J. Polo & Kool G. Rap: It's A Demo (12") Cold Chillin' *Primevals: Saint Jack (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Willie Mitchell: Soul Serenade (v/a LP - That Driving Beat) Hi *Janitors: Family Fantastic (session) *King Kong: Agony And Pain (7") Jah Life Time *Supernormals: Stargazm (12" - Sing Carlton B. Morgan) T.I.M. *Smiths: Half A Person (session) *Smiths: Shoplifters Of The World Unite (7") Rough Trade *Sam Baker: Let Me Come On Home (LP - Bringing You Some Soul) Charly R&B :(A.I.D.S. trailer by Tommy Vance) *Janitors: It's A Chrome Ball (session) *Attitude Adjustment: Grey World (LP - American Paranoia) Pusmort *Half Man Half Biscuit: D' Yen Ken Ted Moult (LP - Back Again In The D.H.S.S.) Probe Plus *Vasilis Skoulas: Madares Mou Chaniotikes *Pop Will Eat Itself: Sweet Sweet Pie (7") Chapter 22 *Smiths: Sweet And Tender Hooligan (session) *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B1526XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG19 *3) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG39 ;Length *1) 1:57:54 *2) 42:25 (22:59-42:25) *3) 53:03 (from 50:23) ;Other *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from JG19 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 19 Peel January 1987. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *3) Created from JG39 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 39 Peel January 1987 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1526/1) *2,3) Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library